The Mad and The Scientist
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Megami Saikou. There female heir to Saikou Inc. She has to marry to inherit and to be a graceful lady. The person most attracted to her is the one who her father wants her to marry. It just to so happens that that person is... Kaga Kusha! Kiddy Bad Words
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Akademi High School. Yandere was stalking Senpai and Osana. Kokona was talking Yandere absentmindedly about her crush on Riku. Oka brought Budo along with her to stalk the two Succubi on the roof. And Megami was yelling at Kaga to stop making so much noise in his club. They were tampering with their A.I. robot and making so much noise that they were scaring the students. Megami had been a bit jumpy when Kaga appeared wearing a welders mask and all white. He apologized after seeing the student council woman jump. She was angry as she had been surprised by the littlest thing. I mean she's dealt with murder cases and bodies for God's sake! She was about to punch Kaga in the face but stopped for two reasons. One was that she was the heir to the Saikou Company and she was the student council president. She couldn't let him blemish her record. And she couldn't have him tarnish her reputation. The second reason was that he was wearing a metal mask that would leave a mark and possibly break her hand. So, she just settled for a childish pout instead, bad decision. Kaga took off his mask exposing his crazy white hair, "Wow, Lady Saikou. You look pretty cute today." A deep red blush rose up her face, she turned around hiding it, pouted, and stalked off. In the background, she could hear the Kusha laughing heartily. 'Dang it. Why must I let him do this to me? He's embarrassing me so badly.' Megami thought while walking to the club room only to find that only Akane was there. Megami sat down at the table mumbling something and grumpily sitting down at the head of the table. Of course, that unladylike behavior didn't go unnoticed. Akane-san decided to ask about her behavior, "Saikou-san? I something wrong? You seem to be troubled." Megami just shook her head disapprovingly, "It's just the science club. They're too loud, always! And that club president of theirs, Kaga Kusha! He's too carefree and despite my demands, they never seem to shut up. They just need to rid of their damned club. Excuse my language, Mrs. Akane." The red-haired girl simply just smiled. "No formalities needed. And your language is definitely acceptable as you are the main disciplinary source in this establishment. Now let's wait for the others and the meeting shall start." Soon the meeting started and Megami droned off at the mention of the delinquents knowing that it would take a long time. Soon she became drowsy and fell asleep during the meeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

A series of pokes in the back woke Megami up. As soon as she realized she had fallen asleep, she apologized. "No need, Saikou-san!" replied Ayame. "Yeah. It's no big deal, we've all done it," replied Aoi. "We just woke you up to tell you that the headmaster needs to see you," said Ayame. Megami nodded and walked towards the principal's office. He pointed to the soundless phone booth in his room and she got the message. The phone was ringing and she answered. It turned out to be Mr. Saikou. "Megami, you need to find yourself a husband. It's already ungrateful not to be married at this age. I apologize dearly as it was your mother's idea, " Mr. Saikou said as Megami listened. Then she spoke, "Father. I don't favor this decision and neither do you. Quite frankly, I plan not to wed. At least allow me to choose and delay my time." Mr. Saikou nodded. "Megami you have until your birthday this year. By July 26, you should give made your decision. I apologize that I cannot speak into you in person nor speak to you any longer. With that, I am out." Megami heard him end with regret in his tone and was met with the buzzing of the phone line, signaling that he hung up. She warily drooped her head, got herself together, then let her head hang high in a snobby manner. With confidence, she walked out of the office and headed straight to the fountain trying to release stress. While walking she heard a big commotion and rumbling that originated from the science club room. She sighed angrily and returned back to the feared room. She heard screaming from the members and, "It's alive! It's alive!" from Kaga. Grumpily she stomped towards the clubroom. The students clumped in the hallways parted like the Red Sea as she passed. In her stance, she walked swiftly to the club where the screams erupted from. She slid the door open fastly and angrily. The club stopped in its tracks as she opened the door and snarled. "It's not what it looks! like!" shouted one of the members. By that time a crowd had gathered around the door and people were curiously and nosily taking peeks. Kaga was touching all over the robot's back trying to find something frantically. He looked up from what he was doing and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while blushing, "Actually it is what it looks like." Megami was taken aback by his sudden confession. "Raping a robot in public is what it looks like," she retorted. Kuga removed his hand, placed a battery into AI-chan's back and let the robot talk. "Excuse me, Megami-san. I'm sorry to interrupt but Master Kuga-kun was just finding the place to put in batteries in my back. It was hard to see because he wanted the light's off to give a creepy vibe. He wanted it to look like the creation of Frankenstein's monster. I apologize that your hypothesis was wrong, Master Megami-san." Megami was flabbergasted for a lack of a better word. She blushed automatically and ran from the clubroom, her silvery hair flying due to the speed she was going. She set after the Aishi household to ask for a favor. Ske knocked on the door quite frantically and to her surprise saw Kokona open the door. As it opened she saw Kokona, Yandere, Hanako, Oka, and Saki settled down in a circle of chairs with books in their laps. Kokona smiled as she let Megami in, "How did you know about our book club? Would you like to join?" Megami shook her head and politely bowed, "I came to ask a favor of Ayano. Ayano stood up, placed a bookmark in her book (for fear of the dog-ear would ruin the page), and told the girls, "Carry on without me. I'll be back soon," while glancing at her wristwatch. Megami followed her to Ayano's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and waited for Yandere to come over after locking the door. "What do you need?" she asked curiously. Megami shivered at what she was about to say, "I need a favor as stated. Can you please [through your sources] have Kaga Kusha separated from me? It causes too many problems." Yandere nodded and said, "My supplier might be able to help. I'll slip her a piece of paper about it tomorrow morning. Till' then you'll have to deal with him, I apologize. And you owe us one, well me, mostly." Megami nodded before handing Yandere a wad of cash, "Oh. Also, please include me in this little book club of yours. I would absolutely love to join. What book are you reading?" Yandere smiled for once, "The Thievery in the Seas." Megami nodded and the two both headed downstairs. This time Oka led Megami out before bowing and joining the book club once again. Megami stood out on the sidewalk puzzled before glancing once more at the house in front of her. She had just made connections with a murderer. That Aishi had changed, that's for sure. Megami walked all the way home not bothering to call for her driver as her father would know the house she just was at. She couldn't have told her dad about the Kusha as Yandere's supplier would do it in a less harsh and less harmful way. Opening the door to her mansion, she saw her mom dancing to some music preparing for the gala. Her mother nodded showing that she knew of her daughter's presence and Megami headed up the stairs to her room. She just plopped down on her bed and once again fell asleep. She woke up to a slight tapping on her window. Who would be at her window this late at night, it was midnight for God's sake. How'd they get through her security! She was suddenly alert as she shuffled to her balcony and in her grey tank top, blue shorts, and her silver hair in an athletic ponytail, she opened the door. She took in a breath of the cold air and shivered. It was cold outside on top of it all what psycho (Pun Intended Saikou = Psycho) would be out here. She soon found out which psycho it was, Kaga. He was out here in the cold, with a red frostbitten nose, and in a light coat, black jeans, and slicked back hair. "Kaga! What the hell are you doing out here!" she screamed having her voice muffled by the cold. He shook his head and invited himself in. Megami willingly decided to let him stay inside as it seemed like he had been there for hours. Due to her manner, she gave him a blanket and let him sit on the floor. "I apologize for the commotion at school we've caused. And for the misfortune of everyone's ears. Also, for the embarrassment, I caused you today." What! The Kusha was apologizing! This couldn't be right, it wasn't him! "I also came to ask for your hand in marriage. Your father already said yes a few months ago, but he told me to ask you." What! He loved Megami enough to propose to her after staying in the cold for a few hours. She couldn't reject him."Kaga. Let me think on it for a while and then will I give you my answer." He agreed, dropped his blanket, walked back on to the balcony. He gave Megami a little wave and jumped off. She screamed but realized that he was a superhuman as he suffered no injury from the fall. She almsot fainted but lied in bed and went to sleep.


End file.
